


6+1: NSFW Victuuri Week Collection

by Sachiro, Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 6+1, All Prompts, Boys In Love, Comedy, Day 1: Exploration, First Times, M/M, More tags to be added, Multiple chapters, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Romantic Comedy, Victor Being Victor, Yuuri being desperate, boys being stupid, onsen make out sessions, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiro/pseuds/Sachiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: Victor and Yuuri finally have the chance to get more physically acquainted a week after returning home from the Grand Prix Final.It’s too bad more than just life seems intent on getting in their way.





	6+1: NSFW Victuuri Week Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Flei (Wolfs_ayame): So this little idea worm was actually a total blast to write. Then again, getting to collaborate with your boyfriend makes it even more fun! If you have ever owned animals, especially dogs, you will completely understand what Victor and Yuuri are going through in these stories. Please enjoy and leave comments and kudo's because they fuel me and give me life!
> 
> Sachiro: So, this idea spawned from a conversation about how every pet owner knows that if your pet wants something, it doesn’t matter what you’re doing because they’re going to come take it. Then I began to question why I hadn’t seen any fics about Makkachin having 0 care for what Victor and Yuuri are up to when they want something before deciding to just write my own! I pitched the idea of writing a small series for NSFW Victuuri Week to the wonderful Flei and this collab was born!

The kisses had started slow, sweet and languid, melting the stress away as much as the warm waters of the onsen were currently doing. These were the kinds of kisses that Yuuri could get lost in for hours; the kind that made his heart squeeze in his  and his toes tingle. Yuuri would have been more than happy to stay in the springs, perched in Victor’s lap and kissing, hands roaming above and below the hot water with fingers lingering and leaving intimate touches.

It didn’t take long for the gentle contact of skin against skin between the two of them to turn into desperate, hungry caresses. It took every ounce of control that Yuuri had to not give into the undeniable want that was spreading through his body and crashing around him like a tsunami. It made his insides twist, his blood race through his body, and he realized that he had never wanted anyone, or anything, more than he wanted Victor in this moment.

Yuuri was panting, his lips swollen and red from Victor’s kisses, when he felt the hardness of Victor’s cock brushing against his own as he adjusted on Victor’s lap. It made a bone deep shiver rush through him; he needed to be taken apart by Victor. His mouth became hotter, the kisses more desperate as he tried to communicate his want without words.

Their kisses had become heady, hot and dripping with tension that needed resolved, and now. Even in his wildest fantasies, Yuuri had never imagined that being kissed could make him this breathless; that a kiss could bring him to the brink, leaving him panting and desperate to feel Victor’s hands all over him. He needed to get lost in those hands, to become completely consumed. The warmth of the water had brought a flush to his skin, causing him to be even more sensitive and receptive to each brush of Victor’s fingertips, making Yuuri question his ability to form coherent thoughts the longer this went on.

Yuuri separated their mouths to press them chest to chest, his warm breath grazing across Victor’s ear as he began to nip and suck at Yuuri’s neck. The pause in their kisses had Yuuri realizing where exactly he was. He tried, desperately, to slow Victor down, to catch his own breath before they committed a grave sin in the pools. Mari would kill them if she caught them now. Self control was slipping away from Yuuri with each open mouthed kiss and scrape of teeth across his collarbone. Before his ability to speak was lost, Yuuri’s lips closed around Victor’s ear lobe, teeth tugging gently before he whispered, tone laced with urgency, that they needed to make their way to the bedroom before someone found them.

Victor almost upended Yuuri from his lap as he stood and comically scrambled onto the concrete patio. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh into his hand as he watched the world’s most graceful man on ice almost land on his ass on the ground; it was like watching Makkachin on the wood floors when she tried to run for dinner. He felt his heart swell at the realization that no one else got to see this side of Victor, including the delicious swell of his ass when he bent forward to retrieve his towel from the rock it was slung over.

Yuuri couldn’t help but admire that beautiful pale skin, completely mesmerized by the little rivulets of water that slid over sinewy muscle. He sucked in a quick breath as Victor adjusted the towel and pulled it over the creamy expanse of his back, drying as much of the moisture from his skin as possible, and felt his lips go dry at the way Victor’s muscles rolled. Watching Victor certainly did not help the aching need that had pooled in his groin, holding him hostage in the pool.

“Like what you see?” Victor murmured lowly, one brow cocked up with a playful smirk tugging his kiss-swollen lips as he held his hand out for Yuuri to take. 

Yuuri groaned, totally busted. Though it wasn’t like he was trying to be overly secretive about checking his fiancé’s ass out, Victor’s teasing still made a bright red blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Be quiet.” Yuuri mumbled as he stepped free of the hot water, his skin tingling at the very obvious temperature change, and gave Victor a thankful smile as his own towel was handed to him.

Once they were ready, they slipped inside the dressing room to quickly grab their robes and started to make their way towards the living quarters.

Victor pulled Yuuri through the inn by the hand as the sounds of post-dinner cleanup disguised their footsteps in the hopes that no one would notice the two flushed and very obviously aroused men. Their eyes caught a glimpse of Mari in the dining hall as she gathered the dishes to take to the kitchen. They narrowly avoided being seen as they moved down the hallway, his Dad, thankfully, distracted by chatting guests while his Mom was most likely giving in to Makkachin begging for scraps in the kitchen.

“I think we’re clear.” Yuuri whispered with a laugh, starting to hear the “Mission Impossible” theme in his head.

Victor glared at Yuuri playfully and held his finger to his lips to shush him before continuing to slyly work their way through the halls.

There was a flicker of excitement in Yuuri’s stomach at the thought of some time alone with Victor. Despite the inn full of patrons for the night, he felt himself become even further aroused. It had been a week since they returned from Barcelona, and every moment not training or sleeping off jetlag had found them caught in impromptu celebrations. They had been too exhausted to do more than faceplant into the bed each night, Victor gently playing with Yuuri’s hair as they drifted off to sleep. As much as they loved being busy, it left them both touch-starved and aching for the opportunity to go beyond heavy petting or sleepy make out sessions.

Yuuri needed to feel Victor’s hands, his lips, his breath on his skin; he needed to have Victor surrounding him so that there was nothing he could think about, nothing he could _ feel _ that wasn’t Victor. It made his heart beat in triple time as they moved clumsily up the stairs, Yuuri busy trying to swat Victor’s hands away in case they ran into someone.

After taking a few steps up towards their rooms, Yuuri quickly found himself pinned to the wall as Victor pressed himself against him and took Yuuri’s mouth in a bruising kiss. There was groan of desire that slipped from his throat as their tongues met and rolled together, Yuuri’s hips involuntarily bucking against Victor’s in an obvious act of desperation.

Victor let go of one of Yuuri’s wrists that had been pinned to the wall, allowing him to slide his hand into the folds of Victor’s robe, fingers gently pushing the material aside. Yuuri could feel Victor shudder against him when his blunt nails scraped across the swelling of a nipple, pinching it lightly. There was a stuttering gasp from Victor’s mouth as their kiss broke and his chest arched into the touch of Yuuri’s torturous fingertips, signalling that he wanted more, his head dipping to the space between Yuuri’s shoulder and neck.

“We need to move, Yuuri.” Victor whispered against Yuuri’s neck before he pressed open mouth kisses to a tendon.

The sensation of wet lips at his pulse point made Yuuri hum before it turned into a soft chuckle of amusement, “That means you have to stop.”

He could feel the pout against his neck before Victor pulled away with a huff of annoyance and a gentle nip to his tender skin.

As they disengaged and untangled themselves in the stairwell, Yuuri couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side in admiration at the hint of Victor’s sculpted ass under the robe. Yuuri’s self control was just about shot with the last kiss, and now it was his turn to surprise Victor by quickly pulling back on his hand to make Victor look back at him.

At the top of the steps Yuuri found himself looking into Victor’s hooded eyes, dilated and rimmed in sea blue. It took his breath away, and he stepped forward to caress Victor’s cheek as he slipped the other hand behind Victor to weave his fingers into the short hairs at the nape of Victor neck. Yuuri pulled Victor forward and sought out his mouth hungrily, a needy whimper swallowed by Victor as their lips moved against each other’s again. Yuuri could tell that Victor was struggling to keep himself in check as his hands found the crest of Yuuri’s hips, drawing their bodies closer together.

It felt electric as their hips ground together, their erections separated by the thin fabric of their robes making them want each other even more. The sudden slide and squeeze of Victor’s hand on Yuuri’s ass elicited a moan; he arched further into Victor’s touch as their lips parted with the touching of their foreheads. Their heavy breaths mingled as hips ground against each other, both needing more than what was appropriate for the hallway but not wanting to part long enough to take the last few steps to the bedroom.

Without warning Yuuri felt Victor move both hands to grab his thighs and hoist him up, their tongues licking into the warmth of the other’s mouth while little whimpers of need grew between them. Yuuri never thought of himself as slight by any means, but in that moment Victor made him feel like a prized possession, one that he would handle with the utmost care. He locked his ankles around Victor’s lower back,hands tugging and grasping in the mess that had been made of silver hair.

Yuuri couldn’t help the huff of laughter at the realization that Victor,  _ the _ Victor Nikiforov, wanted him badly enough that he was being carried through the sliding doors of Victor’s room. There was a soft whimper that spilled from Yuuri’s lips when Victor removed one hand from Yuuri’s backside, just long enough to slide the door closed.

Victor made Yuuri’s skin feel like it was burning with every lick and nip to the tender flesh of his throat; he hardly noticed when Victor dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed. Yuuri watched as Victor crawled up the bed and positioned himself between Yuuri’s legs. Pressing their chests together, he couldn’t help the shiver that rushed over his skin as Victor began to move the fabric of Yuuri’s robe aside, laying kisses down his throat and to his collar bones.

Gasping, Yuuri arched his body, humming while he grasped at the sheets. His eyes closed and he swallowed hard, his entire body tingling from Victor’s ministrations. Victor had begun to lick around a nipple, making Yuuri turn his face to the pillow to stifle a moan. He opened his eyes and stilled, the blood draining from his face.

“Victor.” He said flatly.

Victor hummed as his teeth grazed over the swollen bud, lost in the moment of teasing Yuuri.

“Victor!” Yuuri grasped Victor’s cheek and turned his face towards the side of the bed.

Wide-eyed, they both looked into a pair of brown eyes that stared back, unblinking, as a fluffy tail wagged at them in excitement.

“Victor, why is Makkachin staring at us?” Yuuri said as he broke the awkward silence.

Victor blinked as Makkachin pushed her face closer, making him almost nose to nose before being greeted with a loud “boof!”.

Yuuri grunted, breath knocked out of his chest as Makkachin pounced on them both, determining it was play time since they interrupted her nap on the bed. Victor was quick to shield himself from the onslaught of paws and slobber, bursting into laughter at the entire situation. Yuuri couldn’t help but snort as, through Makkachin’s enthusiastic licking, he heard Victor mutter ‘“Next time, no dogs allowed!”.

 

_ Score _ : Yuuri and Victor: 0 Makkachin: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flei: Thank you Sachi, for helping outline this, and all the other ones for that matter (and following my crazy ass along in google.doc's fixing my mistakes)! Im glad you enjoyed my horror stories as we came up with this one (which is how we came up with the following 5, thank you very much)
> 
> Sachiro: This chapter is written primarily by Flei (giving credit where it’s due!) and I worked on outlining, editing, and offering suggestions. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> We would both like to thank to [Ingthing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/pseuds/ingthing) for beta'ing!
> 
> You can find us both over at [Wolfsflei](http://wolfsflei.tumblr.com/) and [Sachiro](http://sachiro.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
